Lost in Transmission
by goodiesohhi
Summary: Young schoolboy named max get's trapped in the madness that is the Digital World. A digital world that you will not recognize. It's only been 10 years since the adventures of Tai and his fellow Digi-destined but in the Digital world, Eons have passed. The council exists no more. Order has fallen.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p>I was looking out the window...<p>

Nope... No aliens. I looked back at the task at hand, 28 math problems stared back at me. I checked again. The only alien was me. A computer glitch. An alarm clocked wired so that the hour hand was the minute hand and the minute hand was the hour hand. Okay, not literally but you know what I'm getting at. I reached into my bag and grabbed the latest issue of the manga I was reading.

I looked back at the task at hand, 28 math problems stared back at me. I checked again. The only alien was me. A computer glitch. An alarm clocked wired so that the hour hand was the minute hand and the minute hand was the hour hand. Okay, not literally but you know what I'm getting at. I reached into my bag and grabbed the latest issue of the manga I was reading.

I decided to put it back before the teacher saw me. I looked back at my sheet.

* * *

><p>1230 x 10<p>

* * *

><p>"That's easy.." I said to myself while writing the answer. I can't believe what they teach us kids these days..<p>

A few moments later and I was done. I handed in my sheet and started reading my book. As I was looking for my page, the fire alarm went off. I decided to bring my book for the fire drill but then the teacher said..

"Kids leave quick this is not a drill!"

I slipped my book back into my bag and tried to stand up.

I couldn't!

Everyone walked out the door oblivious to the fact that one of their classmates was anchored to a chair

I felt something grabbing at my leg. I looked down but saw nothing.

My computer turned on.

The chair disappeared. I stood up and raised my leg. I was free!

Suddenly one of my friends walked through me. I looked on in horror as the life that I knew faded away.

Nothing. Not even blackness. All I could see was... NOTHING. It drove me nuts.

A figure appeared in the darkness with a torch. It was an interesting fella. He or she looked like a big robotic oversized beetle.

He introduced himself as Tentomon, keeper of the Limbo. Where time does not exist. Where nothing ever matters. Where nothing even exists!

Well usually.

He told me that the "Limbo" is where all the discarded data in the"digital world" is held. A place where the recycle bin leads to.

He flicked a switch and the world lit up.

Things were floating all around me. I was never aware that even I was floating!

Black silhouettes warped and shifted beside me.. Bits and bytes of data streamed in and out. The room was no longer dark.

I asked him why there was so much here if nothing usually exists here.

"When data is destroyed in my world... It is regenerated immediately.. Everything else is what we call "stuck in limbo" these "things" you see don't exist.. They are just remnants of data from the beginning of time as I know it. You and I are the only "real" thing here... Oh and this torch.

-To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I thanked Tentomon and we parted ways. Tentomon led me out the gates of limbo into the Digital world. I landed in the "Recycling Zone". Busy .ini_mons sorted the discarded data. An Andromon was overlooking the process.

When I approached him.. He told me with surprise.

"I haven't seen a Digi-destined in centuries!"

I told him I wasn't a "digi-destined" and he replied with a laugh before he guided me out.`

As I was walking I met another boy around my Age, He told me his name was Tai.

He had a lively yellow reptile pet who introduced himself as Agumon. I think I'm starting to understand the naming scheme.

Suddenly we were attacked by a grumbling troll... You guessed it. his name was...

Grumblemon.

The Grumblemon opened his mouth and lava erupted from it.

The Agumon fought back with a powerful wave of fire...

"This is obviously a fire monster.. What are you doing!"

The fire seemed to have no effect but Agumon's fire was relentless... Smoke suddenly rose from Grumblemons mouth as it stood there dazed and confused. It coughed out something black before running away.

"The fire must of fried it..."

" A black gear like the one Devimon used to control digimon but we beat him already. Unless this is a remnant from the last time or... We have a new enemy.

"If you need help we're more than willing to help!" said a kid in a red vest.

"My name is Mikey and with my friends, We're the Fusion Fighters!"

-To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Black Pillars erupted from the ground.

"Control Spires!" Yelled Tai.

Suddenly a pack of Black Airdramons flew at us from a distance.

Black bands spiraled up their long snakelike bodies.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" yelled Tai

A glowing light surrounded Agumon as horns erupted out of it's head.

A brown skull formed around Agumon's head as it grew in size.

"This is Greymon." smiled Tai.

With a ferocious roar, Greymon let forth 3 fireballs the size of lawnmowers. With excellent skill, The Airdramons dodged all 3.

"It's not enough!" yelled Tai.

"Greymon digivolve!"

Greymon's skull crackled with electricity as a hard bionic metal casing materialized.

A chest plate emerged covering all of Greymon's vital organs. It's left hand disappeared just to be replaced with a giant metal claw.

"Now attack, MetalGreymon!" shouted Tai.

Purple wings sprouted from MetalGreymon's back as it flew up. It's metal chest plate opened up and torpedoes with a toothy grin fired out.

The Giga Blaster hit one of the Airdramons and it disintegrated into tiny black shards.

As the Fusion Fighters smiled in triumph, The remaining two Airdramons fused into a darker mirror image of MetalGreymon.

"It's Virus MetalGreymon!" exclaimed Tai

With every hit MetalGreymon scored, It's doppelganger returned fire at twice the power... Until it became apparent enough the power difference between the two cyborgs.

"It's too strong and MetalGreymon is out of energy to digivolve!" said Tai worriedly.

Just then, Tai's digivice started to glow as it morphed into a peculiar shape.

"That's a Fusion Loader!" yelled Mikey... "And I know what that means." he smiled.

-To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"Digifuse!" yelled Mikey. A huge grin spreading up his face.

"Digi-what?" Asked Tai.

"You know... DigiXros..." Mikey replied.

"No I don't know.. What in the world is digicross?. Tai asked.

"You're scaring me Tai, and it's DigiXros not Digicross."said Mikey.

"I don't hear the difference and how about this. Your Loudmon dude fights while MetalGreymon regains energy.." Tai suggested.

"It's SHOUTMON!" shouted Shoutmon

"Nah.. just hold out your digivice and say: DigiFuse!" said Mikey.

"um... sure DigFuse?" tried Tai.

A weird cut-scene and music theme started playing as the two digimon glowed and fused.

"Well this is new." commented Tai.

After the dust settled, a Red dragon dinosaur hybrid thing walked out with headphones on.

The headphones were loud enough for the Tamers to hear AC/DC music.

"I dubbed this LoudGreymon." said Tai.

"Hey!, no fair.. How come it has to have Greymon in it's name?!" complained Mikey.

"Well do you prefer Loudmon?" asked Tai and the name was final.

The BlackMetalGreymon roared in fear but still lunged to attack with a huge ball of blue fire.

Without hesitation, LoudGreymon started belching out the lyrics to Nirvana-Lake of Fire and Pillars of fire erupted from the ground.

"I see.. Fight fire with fire eh?" remarked Tai.

The blue fireball was the size of an ant compared to the sheer size of the red hot fire geysers.

The pillars of fire swallowed the little blue flare and it's maker.

BlackMetalGreymon burst into little pieces that flew up to form a black crystal.

The crystal landed in the palms of the Digidestined.

-To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

"I say we smash it!" suggested Mikey.

"good Idea." I chimed in.

We were staring at the remnants of what used to be a BlackMetalGreymon.

As we were about to hammer the derp out of it, a strange old man materialized in front of us.

"Oh gennai! what are you doing here." asked Tai

"I should be the one asking that... What in the world do you think you're doing with those hammers?" Gennai asked.

"This is a Digi-Egg." Gennai told us.

He grabbed a hammer and proceeded to maul the crystal...

"How ironic" Replied Tai.

After a few seconds of what seemed like teenage vandalism...

"There!" said Gennai holding up a big white egg with pink polka dots.

"Now what lucky lad will this fine egg go too." He asked. Of course... All eyes turned to me...

"Fine I'll take it.. As long as you promise me that a big black monster won't come out and eat me.." I said.

"Now Max, with your first Digimon... I congratulate you on your entrance to the clubish club of Digi-destined." Gennai said.

On cue, a big Black blob burst from the egg yelling "Tah-Dah!".

"Hey it's Botamon!" said Tai.

"The Digital world is in danger again... The Harmonious ones have been corrupted" Gennai told us solemnly.

"You must clean the Harmonious ones before they infect Yggdrasil... The HOST computer".

"You must recruit the real Tai and the Digi-destined again." said Gennai.

"Huh? but I'm right here!" replied Tai.

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

(SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT)

"So... Here's the plan:

1. We warp to the real world.

2. Knock on Tai's door... We can track his Digivice.

3. Throw him into this massively oversize sack.

4. Warp back."

It turned out that when Tai entered the digital world, Tai's body went into quarantine and a digital copy was created.

When he left the digital world... The digital part normally get's removed the second he leaves

but part of him remained to guard the digital world in his absence.

Gennai told us that to unlock Agumon's full potential. We must bring him to Digi-Tai...

SO... SACK TIME!

15 Minutes later...

*Ding Dong*

*Opens door*

"Agumon?" yelled a 30 year old Tai.

"Hey! let me go!"

*muffled screams*

*muffled curses*

We unloaded Tai onto the Digi-Tai.

A glowing light surrounded the two Tais as they fused together.

-To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

_**The streets of London 1979.**_

A boy has no recollection of anything.

That is except for his mom and chocolate.

He passes a corner store and sees the same chocolate his mom used to buy for him.

The boy has no money so he decides to take the chocolate without paying.

After a fine beating, he walks out the store and collapses onto the street.

_**The DIGITAL WORLD present-day**_

"You must seek help from the DigiCondemmed!" Gennai told us.

"Who are they?" I asked... No one seemed to know except Gennai.

"They are Digidestined like you except they no longer have a physical body thus trapping them in the DIGITAL WORLD forever.

They are the guardians of the Digital World having existed since the ancient times."

"Heyyyyyy...! If there were some big wig digi dudes tasked with the safety of the digital world... Why didn't they help us all those years ago?" Asked Tai who has now fused with DigiTai.

"You see... a long time ago, a Digimon of unspeakable evil sealed them away and with no human body they were rendered useless. Left to rot in the limbo but a few escaped and are now hiding as digimon or any shape they take form of." Replied Gennai

"Wait they can shapeshift?" I asked

"Yes they can. Data is easily manipulated and these beings have long mastered it... Bending it at their free will and even capable of cloning themselves into different cultural races of themselves."

"Hmmmmm.. That seems awfully familliar..." pondered Tai.

"Must be your imagination" Gennai replied

To be continued...

ed's note: if you didn't get the cultural clones joke then watch Digimon Adventures 02


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright so we're searching for H4CKERS* now!" Exclaimed Tai. (ed's note H4cker and h4cking is what they use in gaming to confuse they chat filters)

"I can call Izzy! He should know a few with his wizzo-BANG! Nerd skills I think he can pull us a few of his 1337's*" he suggested. (ed's note 1337 is leetspeak for leets aka elites, usually used in videogames as a code to distinguished them from the n00bs (1337speak for newb or noob)

"These are no ordinary H4CKERS you see... We, I MEAN! They... Yes "They" have done so much for our world before they were banished away..." sighed Gennai

"It looks like they're fine guys... Let's go rescue them!" said Mikey.

"You always seem to know where everything is Gennai don't fail us this time." Pressured Tai.

"Heh Heh Why don't we call Izzy, He might know... Heh Heh." Gennai shifted the pressure guiltily.

Gennai Pulls out a cellphone

*Ring Ring*

Suddenly Izzy pops back into the DIGITAL WORLD.

"What the heck? Where am I?" exclaimed an alarmed Izzy.

Everybody looked at Gennai.

"What never seen a TELE-phone before?" said Gennai.

"telephones were made to call people, not teleport... Oh! wait I see what you did there.. TELE(port) phone." Moaned Izzy

"Those exist?" asked a befuddled Max

"Nah. I made it on the spot.. this is the DIGITAL WORLD... Remember?" said Gennai.

"Are you sure you're not one of those H4CKER guys? Asked Tai.

"Yep" Replied Gennai, Crossing his fingers.

"if ya say soooo..." Tai replied doubtingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**5 DAYS LATER**

"We gathered the rest of the first gen digidestineds... Took a while but it's now done.

Gennai told us that to find the network the HOST computer is on we needed to seek the help of Enigma.

Enigma, Gennai told us was a very old and wise AncientSphinxmon.

He told us that she was located in Gear dessert.

He showed us this weird teleportation thing where you enter the I.P. of wherever you want to go.

So here we are, Frozen as stone. Worst day of my life" Max thought.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" exclaimed a giant cat like monster with wings.

This is enigma reader,

Enigma... Meet reader... Reader, Meet Enigma.

"We're gonna have a little game." Enigma said.

"Since you're all petrified from the toes to the neck , I'm guessing there's not much to do anyways...

I'm gonna ask you each a riddle!"

"OOOOOH I love riddles!" yelled Palmon

"I don't think you understand the extent of our situation." whimpered Mimi

"I should've stayed home! I have math essays to work on!" cried Joe

"FISHIES!" cried Gomamon

"It's just a few riddles it'll be fun!" Tai and Agumon said in unison.

"Plus I'm good at riddles!" added Tai.

"I'm NOT!" shouted Agumon almost too happily.

"Are we gonna be able to help each other?" asked Mikey.

"I like helping people... Helping people is my job.. I think... Wait why do I even help people?" pondered Mikey

"Because it's nice. right? I think." Replied Shoutmon.

"As long as there's something for me to beat Tai at... Then I'm good." Smirked Matt.

"Yeah!... Oh no! I can't feel my feet! AHHHHHHHHHHH! or is that just a side effect of petrification?" asked Gabumon.

"At least I can still talk... That way I can continue friend-zoning Davis!" Announced Kari.

"Wait where is Davis?" asked T.K.

"Do I still have a messed up Digivolution chain that Darwin would want gone? I mean seriously! A white blob to a mouse thing to a dog to a cat to an angel to a dragon?" Someone shoot the Idea guy already!" complained Gatoman.

"Well... I'm grateful for the Idea guy that suggested the ability for digimon to respawn... Phewph I dodged a bullet."

"Before I die... I have one wish for if I would to live... All I want id for other birds to stop mistaking me for a juicy little bulb when I'm in my in-training stage! Speaking of Juicy little bulbs... I am really hungry.. Anyone have any Juicy little bulbs?" asked Biyomon

"If I had a soccerball I'd give that big fat lion thing a black eye!" raged Sora

"Feisty much... When I go home I'm having a TF2 marathon interspersed with anime and smashbros."

"AncientSphinxmon: an Ancient Mythical Animal Digimon whose names and design are derived from "Ancient" and the mythical Sphinx. It possesses the attribute of "Darkne... NOT NOW TENTOMON!" Tentomon announced before being interrupted by Tai.

Not now... We have a gameshow to win. said Tai

**To be continued...**


End file.
